They Found Fanfiction
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: The Naruto characters accidently go to the real world where I show them about fanfiction, and the pairings Normal and Shonen Ai or Yaoi. But what happens when the pairings actually come true? R and R!
1. Chapter One: Somehow

Hello, peoples! My first Naruto fic, not my first story, I deleted them XD Ok, on with the flippin' random show!!!

_---_

_Chapter One; Somehow_

Today was thought to be a typical day for the main character of the story; A teenaged (13) girl named Jade. But somehow, bam! The Naruto characters fell into her life! Ok this is it started.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan. I found one of Kakashi-sensai's old scrolls. For a reality or dimension switch jutsu." Uzumaki Naruto said.

"Baka, Kakashi-sensai might get angry that you stole one of his scrolls!" Haruno Sakura scolded.

"Hn." the trademark reply of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well, er, we could tell the other teams to come too."

"No! Thats even more trouble!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn."

"Ok, we'll just ask a few." Naruto said.

---

"A few you said! Its every konoha genin team we know!!!"

THWACK

"Ow, Sakura-chan..!"

"Hn. Lets just do the jutsu."

"Ah, hai, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura nodded.

And at the same time, the all said,"Portal Jutsu!"

---

And here we are now, at my house, munching on popcorn.

"Oi, Jade-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Reading fanfiction." I replied.

"What's that?"

And soon everyone else asked what fanfiction is.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Fanfiction is..."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Its..."

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!

---

Ok, well this was the first chappie, soon stay tuned and remember to review, flames allowed!

, _Jade-Sama_


	2. Chapter Two: Read This: Team 7

_Ok, I'm sorta updating fast, so lets get a move-on! And this story is like only five - ten chapters. I promise that I will try to make them longer!_

_---_

_Chapter Two; Read This. Team Seven's Pairings_

_---_

_Last Time:_

_"Ok, ok, calm down. Fanfiction is..."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"Its..."_

"Its...I really can't eplain, but its something that fans of something like, make stories up of. Like with couples."

"What?" they asked.

"Ok, like." I typed in and searched "Naruto couples" and pressed enter. "Ok, read this."

---

"What!?! What the heck is this?!?" they yelled at me.

"Hey, hey, no yelling. Someone who likes this Naruto couple made a story, which they made up, and that, my baka friends is fanfiction."

"I'm not a baka!!!" Naruto yelled.

"I said, no yelling."

"Sorry."

"Uh, well, Jade-san..." Sakura mumbled.

"What?"

"What are some of the 'couples', you were talking about?"

"I guess I'll start with Team 7's pairings..." I said.

"Yeah! What's first?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, here's something. Now, only Team 7 read this."

---

Naruto looked disgusted, Sakura had hearts in her eyes, and Sasuke has his emotionless expression on.

"What is this!?! Its all about Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Sorry, I should have told only Sasuke and Sakura to read it. And its called SasuSaku, or Sasuke and Sakura."

"I like it, Jade-san!" Sakura's hiogh pitched voice was heard a mile away.

"Hn."

"Neh, its not mine, its someone elses." I said.

"Jade-chan! What's the next pairing?!"

"Ok, remember, I'm starting Normal to Yaoi."

"Uh, ok..?" Naruto said.

"Ok, next pairing! Is NaruSaku, or Naruto and Sakura!"

"What?!?!?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yatta!!!! I knew Sakura-chan and I are great together!"

BONK

"Ouch..." Naruto mumbled, clutching his head.

"Ok, and I'm forcing you two to read this." I commanded.

"But..!"

"No buts, Sakura, or I will make you a more mature piece of fanfiction."

"What do you mean..?"

"You shouldn't have asked that..." I mumbled.

"What..?"

"Ok, here's the nice fic I found!"

"Lets just get it over with..."

---

"Disgusting!!!" Sakura yelled. "This is so foul! Its...Its..!"

"Yeah, I forced you to read this rated adults only thing, but asked for it." I murmured.

"Jade-chan...That...That...Was a totally awesome story! Is there more?!" Naruto yelled.

The girls (Except Hinata) and I mumbled,"Hentai no baka." Everyone except Naruto could hear that.

"Ok, now, on to the Yaoi pairing of Team 7...NaruSasu, SasuNaru, or Naruto and Sasuke." I said.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Just read this fic."

---

Naruto and Sasuke had a disgusted-gag-me face on.

"Ok, now for the threesome of Team 7."

"What?"

"NaruSakuSasu, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." I said. "Now read this."

---

"Ok..." they had a o.O expression on.

"But, Jade-chan, what about Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's not here." I mumbled.

"We know, but what are the pairings?"

"Ok, if you must." I said.

They all had disgusted expressions after reading the last six pairings of Team 7...KakaSaku, KakaNaru, KakaSasu, KakaNaruSaku, KakaNaruSasu, and KakaNaruSakuSasu.

"Ok, your team is done. Now I guess we'll move on to Team 10, remember I'm starting with normal to yaoi, ok." I said.

"..." was the reply of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

They had no idea what was coming for them...

_---_

_Ok, reviews are welcome! Bye!_

_The next chapter's called:_

_Read This; Team Ten's Pairings_

_Jade-sama_


End file.
